markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Une Famille en or
Game Format The third question scored double points and the points tripled thereafter until one family reached 300 points. That family won 10 F (francs) per point and played La Finale for 30,000 F. Failure to reach 200 points earned 10 F per point. In 1994, the payout structure changed to 5 times the winning family's score and 20 times the losing score in the bonus round. Beginning in 2007, four questions were asked with the last question scoring triple points. The family with the highest score won played €10 per point. In the bonus round, 200 points won €10,000 for each top answer or €100,000 for all five top answers. If they won less than €100,000, they could leave with their earnings or risk all of their winnings and return the next day. Families who won three days in a row or won €100,000 retired undefeated. In 2007 and 2008, the families would be read a statement and the first player to buzz in and answer correctly won a prize. If nobody won the duel after the second round, it would be played again after the third round. In 2009, the duel involved opposites, synonyms, and puns. Beginning in September 2013, if both families accepted the duel, a member of each family would be asked a question with 6 answers. The highest-scoring family member would answer first and kept answering until giving a wrong answer, which passed control to the other player. After 45 seconds, the player with the last correct answer scored the points, which automatically happened if that player revealed the last of the hidden answers. In 2015, the family in the lead after the fourth (triple) round won €1,500. In La Finale, 200 points won €4,000 for one top answer, €6,000 for two, €8,000 for three, €12,000 for four, or €50,000 for all five top answers. As before, winning the top prize or winning three days in a row retired the family. Otherwise, they could gamble all of their winnings and return to play again. Merchandise Board Games pic1753559.jpg l_00337607.jpg Collector's Pin pin-s-vintage-une-famille-en-or-annees-80-90.jpg DVD Games (Imagination/2006 edition) 958636624.jpg 958638733.jpg (Lansay/2008 edition) unefa.jpg B001CNR0PW-large.jpg Mobile Games 1st edition image-une-famille-en-or-debarque-en-jeu-video-mobile-2007-3339.jpg 2nd edition 1478-une-famille-en-or-2eme-edition_tb170.gif 1476-une-famille-en-or-2eme-edition_tb220.gif 1475-une-famille-en-or-2eme-edition_tb220.gif 1477-une-famille-en-or-2eme-edition_tb220.gif Gold Edition 8384-une-famille-en-or-deluxe_tb170.gif 8385-une-famille-en-or-deluxe_tb220.gif 8386-une-famille-en-or-deluxe_tb220.gif 8387-une-famille-en-or-deluxe_tb220.gif Online Game Une_Famille_en_Or_Le_jeu_Web.png Screen-Une-famille-en-or-2-300x203.jpg Photos 1990-1999 era Plateau_du_Jeu_Televise_Une_Famille_en_Or_2.jpg Plateau_Du_Jeu_Televise_Une_Famille_en_Or_1.jpg Plateau_Du_Jeu_Televise_Une_Famille_en_Or.jpg patrick_roy1.jpg FFFRANCE (16).jpg FFFRANCE (8).jpg FFFRANCE (15).jpg FFFRANCE (12).jpg Avec-family-battle-c8-cyril-hanouna-revisite-une-famille-en-or-souvenez-vous.jpg patrick-roy-une-famille-en-or.jpg FFFRANCE (7).jpg 23f94d995a99204cf5fae947857a8b5a.jpg Bernard-Montiel_max1024x768.jpg bernard-montiel-famille-en-.jpg FFFRANCE (2).jpg famille_en_or.jpg Pascal-Brunner-dans-Une-Famille-en-or-en-1998.jpg FF FRANCE.jpg 252346_133500190134782_372931103_n.jpg Pascal-Brunner max1024x768.jpg FF FRANCE2.jpg Une_Famille_en_Or_Pascal_Brunner.jpg famor1.jpg famor2.jpg 2007-2015 era Une-famille-en-or_portrait_w858.jpg FFFRANCE (9).jpg une_famille_en_or.jpg UNEFAMILLEENOR_preview.jpg Family_Feud_France.jpg FFFRANCE (17).png FFFRANCE (14).jpg FFFRANCE (13).jpg FFFRANCE (11).jpg FFFRANCE (10).jpg UNE-FAMILLE-EN-OR.jpg 1239061_233132706838196_1973511840_o.jpg FFFRANCE (6).jpg FFFRANCE (5).jpg Famille-en-or-585x389.jpg FFFRANCE (4).jpg FFFRANCE (3).jpg 2483840243_1_3_VjfITEMb.jpg une-famille-en-or_72647886_1.jpg Une-Famille-en-Or-VIDEO-Christophe-Dechavanne-accueille-des-invites-de-marque_portrait_w532.jpg UNE-FAMILLE-EN-OR-350.jpg FFFRANCE (1).jpg 1237231_232055860279214_986331241_o.jpg Family_Feud_Fr.jpg tf1-une-famille-en-or-11-copie.jpg Une-famille-en-or_max1024x768.jpg TF1-Une-famille-en-or-et-Le-juste-prix-de-retour-le-lundi-6-juin.jpg 10390894_537359013082229_1993874653974061645_n.jpg arnaud-tsamere-presente-une-famille-or-4-fd0f14-0@1x.jpg arnaud-tsamere-presente-une-famille-or-3-052231-0@1x.jpg arnaud-tsamere-plateau-3cb98e-1@1x.jpg Trivia The 1990-1994 survey board was inspired from the Ray Combs era survey board of America from 1988 until 1994. The theme song from this version (1990-1999) was remixed as a theme for Family Battle in 2017. Before the show, Arnaud Tsamere was the host for Canape Quiz (Sofa Quiz) a short-lived French version of Hollywood Game Night also airing on TMC in 2014. Related Shows Des Copains en or Family Battle Video Category:Family Feud International Category:France